A Whole New World
by Notorious123
Summary: My name is Naruto! I'm technically not the real Naruto and I don't even look like him because this time I'm fem. I was drawn into the world of Naruto about 12 years ago and went on an misadventure, training with my sensei before I even turned 6 years old. That didn't last long, but I'm now going to find myself as a ninja in world of Naruto, my own world. FemNaru slight-SI. Enjoy!


I awoke, smiling, turning a cheek to the last lick of the night. As I hung over the side of my top bunk, the sun shone through the below portal to the outside world . . .

Jumping down, I made my way to breakfast in the dining room.

Luckily, I wasn't stupid . . . I knew to stay put in the orphanage any chance I got. It's better than living in an apartment that is only about the size of a small bedroom. Or . . . it could even be worse. I could be living on the streets. I liked this place . . . the caretakers at least pretended to be nice. It wasn't one of those ratty, downtown lot orphanages where kids were just dying to get out. Some of the caretakers even gave me birthday money, and they didn't give me just 50 ryo (five bucks) or something stupid like that. I figured out that once I could change people's attitudes like the real Naruto did, only in my own way, I could live a pretty good life. Mind you, a lot of people treated me bad sometimes. They beat me up and made me cry, which I really couldn't help even though I was 18 mentally. Fortunately a lot of people just weren't that bad to me. They thought I had a purpose to serve and I did. I was Naruto, not the real femNaruto-chan we all love, but a Naruto none the less. But in all seriousness, I'm ready to start changing the world. Ever wonder how I just was so happy in the Manga? It was pure belief from other people, neh. But don't get me wrong, please. Anyone, and I mean anyone, can be your enemy. I wasn't even allowed to go certain places, and I unfortunately was the only kid here that didn't have a roommate out of all of the children's fear. Whether it came from my actions, or from all the dogma cooked up by the bad people of the village, kids were easily manipulated.

But not me or anyone who had my years!

I went into the room with cheap plastic tables set up for the kids to eat on. Technically, the Head Caretaker, Ichigo-san (her name meant strawberries, like the color of her hair), thought it would be a lot harder to clean wood tables, so that's why we got cheap plastic ones instead. Being in an orphanage was basically being like in a preschool 24-7. Speaking of school, I was about five, ready to start my new life as an Academy student. I had aged out of Civilian Preschool about a few months ago. Maiya-san was going to take me—she was an eighteen year old girl that really liked me. She was going to age out of the civilian academy (graduate) and her home here very soon. I was an angel to every caretaker and older girl around my home . . . probably because I didn't have the heart to pull pranks or get into things I wasn't supposed to.

After eating my breakfast and finished talking to my friends Kiminai and Hirano, I went back upstairs to change out of my pajamas. When I was done, I headed out with my walking group and we would walk to the Academy together. They consisted of First years (kindergarteners) and Second Years. Maiya (May-UH) was leading us to the academy to get us enrolled. Then some of the second years, like Tenten, thought it was ridiculous that they had to be shown their school, but many of them had to get used to going to the safest route with their friends. You know, kidnapping _was_ a problem in the world, like it was in Japan and other places in my world.

"Hey, Tenten!" I said, breaking away from my two best friends.

"Yeah?" she said crossly, "What is it, squirt?"

"Um, what is it like at The Academy?" I said, smiling at her.

I got a tap on the shoulder, and Maiya, who was standing right next us said, "Hey, Naruto? Just wait and see," She then pointed in front of us, "There it is, children!"

"Woow!" all the first years said who were looking up at the building right next to the Hokage's Administration of Military District. It was still pretty far in the distance though.

"Well, okay, you guys, it's not that great." said Tenten. She grumbled something like, "Stupid sugar high first years."

I just smiled at her.

"Hey uh, Naruto . . . do you think you'll do well on the exam?" said a random kid. I then recognized her face. She was the mean kid from the orphanage who always took my food of my plate during snack time.

"Are you serious? Remember what Ichigo-san said to us during the meeting? All we have to do is show we can do ninja stuff like fight and cast jutsu, read, write, and do simple math. It's really no big deal." I was saying this because she looked nervous. "I mean, can't you already do that stuff?"

"Yeah, but if you make it and I don't, then you won't be eating anything for lunch." she said, taking my bento out of my hands.

"Hey!" said Tenten, snatching it back. "No ickle first year get _free_ dibs on a _free_ lunch. I know _Naruto_ won't be able to pass."

I wanted to cry a bit, but my eighteen year old self said, _'No!'_

Maiya stopped the group at the academy front gates and saw me reaching for my lunch with Tenten's hand on my head. She took it back from Tenten, and Tenten sniggered. I was handed it back with teary eyes.

"Anyone new follow me, please!" said a big man with a bushy ponytail. That was Iruka. Apparently we got their a little early since there were so many first years.

We went inside, were taken into a classroom with ten papers on the desks, and we all took our writing, reading, and math placement test. I know I would be an accelerated learner in this test since I've been to the Civilian Preschool and showed everyone that I could write in kanji and do simple math in my head. Because that stuff came easy, I knew I would suck at the Shinobi Sparring portion, the chakra and jutsu usage test, and kunai throwing. I had only tried doing the jutsu and the kunai throwing, but I still haven't perfected it enough to get an accelerated score without flashy moves. So, I'll probably be stuck in my grade level in a regular classroom if I don't show off.

I stood up, handing the paper to Iruka, and then he said, "Ah, may I see that?" He smiled as he stared down at the very good looking kanji.

He read over it, and then stared at me.

"Yes, I do think this is in order, Naruto Uzumaki. Watch your kanji combinations, though, I couldn't read one of the words . . ."

"I practiced . . ." I said, trying to be kawaii.

"I see that. How would you like to be in the next grade up for this kind of stuff?" he said. Iruka looked at me kind of funny when I walked in the door, but I've changed him already. This is where the new series starts as Naruto Uzumaki takes the world by storm!

"Great, thank you!" I said. I smiled at him, bowed, and he gave me something rare I didn't see much, a smile back.

"You'll still be in my class no doubt. You'll have a lot of fun, Naruto-chan."

He called me Naruto-chan . . . I can't believe it. I looked up to him with loving eyes.

We walked out the room that instant, and headed outside. Each child showed the transformation technique to the next proctor Mizuki, which was lucky for me since it was my best jutsu.

"Hey, good job, girly." said some boys, patting me on the back. I was starting to impress _them _to.

"Hey, Naruto?" said Iruka-sensei, coming up to me. I smiled and looked up to him. "Show me the Clone technique."

I didn't know what to say . . . my mouth ran dry. Maybe I would use some of that chakra control training I learned to do from the series.

"Go on." said Iruka.

The girls were looking at me with sardonic and mocking smiles. Those three boys, who I then immediately recognized as Kiba, Choji and Shikamaru, gave me the thumbs up. Now let me explain. My chakra coils were fine, aka, the Kyuubi didn't ensnare his chakra with mine yet. When I practiced chakra control, the Kyuubi tried to mix his chakra, but I suppressed him with my own. I don't know how, but I think I have the Chakra Chains that Uzumaki have. I was even different than the dopey blond you all knew . . . I had long, blood-red hair like my mom, so that made me think that I had the chakra chains since all Uzumaki who have it have red hair.

"Okay, here goes . . ." I said.

I made 4 clones, 2 on each side.

The girls looked shocked. I was ecstatic. It really did work. Iruka looked at me, stunned.

"V-Very good! You're a natural!" said Iruka, walking up to me as I dissipated the clones. He patted me on the back.

"Very good, Naruto. But it was just lucky that you did it." said Mizuki, glaring.

A boy from the crowd erupted with a groan. "Let me try!"

"Huh?" I said, looking to the small black haired boy coming out from the crowd.

"Yeah, I can do it . . . I can do it better!" he said.

I got a good look at him and instantly thought, _Sasuke . . ._

"Oh yeah, what's your face! I'm going to be Hokage, dang it!" I said, pointing to him.

"So what? You'd be a terrible Hokage."

"Excuse me, but I don't think you should—" said Iruka, getting interrupted by Mizuki.

"Iruka, please. This boy is so eager to prove himself. May I say his brother was your father's best student?" said Mizuki, being overly logical again like before . . .

"Mizuki, I say, everyone here has just as much of a chance to become Hokage. I'll let him show me since he has not gone, but he needs to show me."

Sasuke made the appropriate hand seals and made six clones. My jaw dropped and so did everybody else's.

"Good Job, Sasuke!" said a girl from the crowd. It was Sakura. Girls started the Academy summer early for the kunoichi class, so she must have met Ino already to talk like that about Sasuke. In fact, I saw them together on occasion. "That's my Sasuke-kun."

I looked to Shikamaru, but he shrugged sarcastically.

"Yeah, okay, whatever." I said, pouting angrily.

"Okay children, Kunai throwing time!" said a woman's voice. She, the female weapons master, led us through the woods to the kunai throwing targets. There were 5, so we could go five at a time.

It was my turn in line two, and Sasuke had just gone. He did his fancy, dive smash kunai throwing move and pierced a deep hole in the target. It was my turn, and I was given the choice of using my own kunai that I had well maintained or the school kunai if I didn't have my own. What they didn't know was that it was lighter-weighted and lighter-colored that the rest. It was made out of a Chakra-metal and military-grade aluminum combination. Oh, and don't forget that I know how to use it. I spent a fortune on it with my birthday money and spent forever sharpening my Wind Chakra.

Iruka was looking at me with a drawn smile. He hoped that I would do it as well as Sasuke. "Go on, I'm already proud of you, Naruto." he said, putting on a more sincere smile.

"Well. okay . . ." I said nervously.

My Chakra spiked, and I jumped into the air before I got too tired, throwing the kunai, side-arming it straight through the target.

The class fell silent.

"Wow . . ." said Mizuki. "Where did you . . ." he was getting angry. But he actually smiled . . .

Iruka clapped and soon everyone followed except Mizuki. "Let me take you all to the Shinobi Sparring arena, Naruto, you'll be sparing with . . ."

"Sasuke." said Mizuki.

Iruka smiled at Sasuke. "Yes, he did show the most promise in this exercise."

We headed to the arena and some people were staring at me. I stood in wait for the seal of recollection to mark my victory. Then I heard a snarling voice.

_**Brat . . . if you win, you know what will happen. I'll release myself when you're weak. You used up too much stamina and Chakra, gaki, so there's no stopping **_**me**_**. I know you're from a different world. I hear your thoughts. You used stuff you learn in this 'Manga', and you learned well. But you've weakened the seal in the process . . . this will be—**_

_Shut up Kurama, I'll do my best to suppress you. You can't control me. _I thought.

He gave a yipping laugh. _**I know something you, gaki, don't even know about the chakra chains. Be careful what you wish for . . .**_

Alright, I made the seal of confirmation. Sasuke refused to make it himself, which was kind of pissing me off.

"Alright . . . well, Sasuke you need to . . ." he said,

Sasuke then glared at Iruka out of the corner of his eye. "No." he said.

"Alright, it's okay." I said. Then Sasuke's eyes flared. He put it up anyway just because I said not to.

"Thank you Sasuke . . . you're a good boy." said Mizuki.

"Mizuki is right; you need to put it up every time. Remember that children." said Iruka, nodding to the crowd.

"Alright. Three, two, one . . . go!"

I was slower than Sasuke. I knew if I ran straight at him with full force, I'd get knocked down. Easily. It was easily the worst situation because I was instinctively ready to pounce at the bastard. If I could just get him somehow, maybe on the rebound, I could . . . I could . . .

I didn't think . . . I ran towards him, bracing my fist with my strong arm, my right. He stayed in place, and got in a horse stance. That meant he was going to grab me from the left and throw me topside, and it'd be over. I stopped running as fast, but still kept moving. Somehow I knew I'd be okay . . . like a kind voice was urging me on. It said, _Go . . . just go . . ._

I then decided to front flip after the voice said, _Flip, Flip . . ._ and then, before I knew it I had propelled toward him at lightning speed, being pushed by something then back flipping into his face, hearing a jaw crack underneath my feet.

I fell over onto my back and baseball-slid about five feet, dirt getting up my skirt and underwear. That's when I saw Sasuke slam onto the ground outside of the ring.

"Sasuke!" they all said, some louder than others.

"I'm . . . I'm hurt! Ow . . . the pain . . . ow!" said Sasuke as he was crying for help. . .

Iruka and Mizuki ran towards him. "It's a draw . . . he might be injured badly. Get the nurse!" said Iruka.

All the girls took off to see him and some even went to the nurse. The boys gathered around me. "How did you do that, Naruto?"

"It's not broken, okay, Sasuke? You're fine . . ." I heard Iruka in the crowd, trying to calm down Sasuke. Mizuki glared at me from afar.

"You used Ninjutsu, right, Naruto?" said Shikamaru.

He helped me up. "N-N-No . . . I thought I was front flipping, then I just slid and landed on my back!" I said shaking my head as I came to my feet, covered in dirt. "What are you even talking about . . . Ninjutsu?"

I heard a scream . . . then a demonic voice.

_**I'll expel all my chakra Naruto; you'll never be able to help him now, Kushina.**_

_Stop it, what are you doing to me? What are you doing!_

I passed out the next moment from chakra exhaustion, and trust me, I know the feeling.

XXX

2 months later . . .

"Are we really leaving, Jiraiya-san?" I said, wanting to cry as we walked outside the village gates, me walking backwards to look at it one last time. I turned around and frowned at him—he had helped me get out of that stupid orphanage, and it was by sheer chance we met. I'll you about it one day, but mostly it had to do with me being at the Hokage's office at the right time, neh.

We had to go . . . it was no longer safe. That's what he implied at least. The villagers got more fierce, and I couldn't go back to school until I learned how control my new kyuubi-like features (which I had developed from the chakra mixing permanently). I feared I would never control them, unfortunately, and so did Jiraiya.

"Uh, hey. Look at your passport picture real quick." he said, "I know you wanted to see it."

"Yeah, I did!" I said.

When I died 5 years ago I never imagined that I would go into Naruto. It was kind of awesome. As I yanked the passport out of Jiraiya's hands, I smiled, looked up to the fellow, and then looked back down and opened the booklet. Jiraiya ruffled my hair.

"Yeah, I look great!" I said, smiling at the cute little girl version of me with noticeably red-tented eyes.

"Well, can you say something to Kushina for me?"

"Yeah? She can hear you, you know."

"Well Kushina, you have a lovely little child . . ."

I imagined my mom smiling, which made me smile, too.

. . .

2 years later . . .

I was seven years old, and I had gotten a little more suppression control with my chakra chains. We were headed to the Land of Rivers for a meeting with the Daimyo who was actually the leader of the Valley Ninja. We did this every year on the road to give him a prescreening of the Make-out series and I would play with his daughter a little bit.

We were almost through the mountain pass after being in the hot desert for days. We had just gone to see Gaara and the Kazekage. Gaara liked me, and we were good friends. He even thought I was kind of cute, and I wasn't scared of him because he was a jinchuuriki, too. And, I even showed him my true form, which was now even more fox-like with a tail, whiskers (real ones), and fox ears. The Kyuubi was trying to take control, but I suppressed him the best I could, and I was close to getting the red tent out of my eyes. I figured that if I completely changed into a fox, then I could use the Kyuubi without repercussions or using his chakra by asking him like the real Naruto did. But Jiraiya worried that I wouldn't be able to control it. He would say, 'It's not likely Naruto-chan . . .' or 'It would be nice though', but I believed the Kyuubi was warming up to me.

_**Not likely, Brat . . . **_said the Kurama.

_Aw come on, I'm a lot stronger now . . . _ I thought.

"Alright, well, were almost to the Village Hidden in the Valleys." said Jiraiya-san.

"Alright! This is so cool; I get to see a girl my age again!" I said stopping and jumping up and down.

"Yeah, pretty nice isn't it?" Jiraiya said, chuckling.

I jumped for joy as I ran back towards him, "Yeah-ttebayo!"

Jiraiya laughed hard, "-Ttebayo, eh? Thought you'd try that one out, am I right?"

"Yeah, uh-huh!" I said leaning forward with a smile. Rubbed my back and I swatted him away.

XXX

"Hey, Hime-sama!"

I smiled at the little girl who came up and hugged me. We were standing by the palace's gates and smiled as her father, a familiar face. Daimyo Takashi was a nice man, and so was his daughter, although I didn't know why we were here since Jiraiya hadn't finished his kissy-book yet.

"Hey, Naruto." said Komei. We grabbed on our arms, skipping and spin round and round . . . "Hey dad. Is Naruto staying?"

"Yes, I do think so, but Jiraiya will continue his journey, okay sweetheart?" said Daimyo Takashi said.

Princess Komei went, "Awww . . . give him a feast so he'll stay!"

"Sorry, Komei-hime, I have to go . . ." said Jiraiya, chuckling and coughing awkwardly. "I'm just here to drop off."

"Hey, Naruto, let's dress up in my clothes! It's okay, I've seen you before!"

She started to run off and pull me, but I was like a rock. I didn't understand . . . my travels were over, and I was supposed to live in the palace?

"Sorry, I forgot to tell her." said Jiraiya. He knelt and turned me toward him, smiling weakly and putting his hands on my shoulders. "This will be your home for a little while. Just recently the information that I received was that the Uzumaki Clan now belongs to the Village Hidden in the Valleys. They've finally reunited, and you new, new family is ready to see you. They're going help you with the Kyuubi. It's only until you're appropriately old enough to be taken back to the Leaf Village, which may even be a little more than 5 years. Then you will be participating in the Chunin Exams, hopefully becoming a Valley or a Leaf Chunin, and then you will have the choice whether to live here with your clan or go back to the village. I know about your dream, and I think you should have the choice."

"But . . . Jiraiya! I like you! You may be a little weird, but I like you . . . don't go!" I said, crying like a little girl . . .

He stood up and walked away, waving one last goodbye.

"No . . ." I said quietly to myself, controlling my tears. I have to look on the bright side like I always do . . . I have to be like Naruto . . .

"All right!" I said affirming myself; I turned back and smiled a Princess Komei. "Let's go play dress up!"

Komei giggled, positively beaming at me with an open mouth.

We ran down the palace courtyard and up the big stairs to the Inner Gate where the ninja guards were most prominent. Komei's father Lord Takashi came in after us. I know because I looked back and he waved at the guards to open the gates.

"Alright my dressing room is on the third floor. Remember? It overlooks the Donjon." she said, yanking me forward down the hall to the front of the palace.

"Yeah, and then your father's room is right above that, right? Let's not be so loud this time, he heard us when we were telling secrets last time." I said.

"Yeah, okay. My father can hear us pretty much anywhere . . . he's good at following us and making sure we're alright." said Komei.

We headed up the large stairs in the back of the palace, which were outside, and so I wondered how Komei could do this in those gladiator shoes and royal dressings she was wearing.

"Yeah, were almost there!" she said, not putting her kimono skirt down once during the whole thing. She was wearing an elegant red color today with a navy shirt underneath.

I wasn't getting tired, but Komei was wheezing, "Are you okay?"

"It's just my asthma, its okay!" Komei walked two steps more and then stopping. "Uh . . . can we stop?" she said.

"Yeah. What's been up with you?" I said.

Komei told me all about the Uzumaki and their Weapon and Seal Mastery. She had even watched some of the Ninja who lived in the palace and learned some things. "You learned all those things just by watching?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, but it was very hard to do since I'm not a ninja. I want to become a Ninja so bad, but I'm a princess. Princesses can't become a ninja!" Komei said, breathing in and out one last time. "Let's walk the rest of the way, okay? Also, I have asthma so I can't become a ninja. That's the only reason why my dad doesn't want me to besides the fact it's dangerous."

"Well, I think you can become a ninja if you get over your asthma. What if it's not real asthma? Didn't you tell me that?" I said, still holding her hand.

"That's what the palace physicians say. The Naito Clan specializes in all sorts of diseases. But it was supposed to have gone by now." Komei said as she swung her arms with mine.

"That's the Royal Clan, isn't it? The one you're from? You're supposed to be a pure Naito, right?" I said.

Komei stopped and looked down. "Um, we're here!" she said as she then looked to me with a ridiculous beam. She only did that when she was mad or upset.

"Okay." I said, not being imposing to the Princess of a very prestigious and rich country.

We entered and looked at the big rack of clothing on the windowed wall nearest to the Donjon.

Komei then said, "All right, try anything you like. It's hard to get out of these clothes, so I'll just watch. Also, since you're now living here with your new family, you can come up here anytime you like, but knock when its bedtime and 9:30 so the maids don't shoo you out. That's when I usually get dressed and undressed. They don't like it when my friends come to borrow clothes."

"Thanks . . . but I won't take anything expensive. It's still ordered from left to right, right?" I said.

"Right to left. You haven't been here in a while, you've forgotten." said Komei, glaring sarcastically. She then waved her finger at me and then sat down in then her mother's chintz chair, "Don't try to stealing my nicer things. Some of my friends do that, but then my father says its okay and I never see them again."

"Yeah, okay." I said. I frowned . . .

"It's okay. You don't have to be sad." she said, frowning with me empathetically. She then took her fingers and pulled up her smile, symbolizing that I really _should _smile_, _but I was angry at myself. She then frowned again and said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm just nervous about undressing . . . Jiraiya says I need to wear a strap now." I said. Oh, in Naruto, girls had to wear supporting bandages and a strap on their breasts. Just so you know. I started to take my shirt of off.

"Oh . . . wow! That _is_ funny!" Komei laughed, pointing at me and falling down in her seat. I stopped for a second, she kicked her legs, and then I turned away angrily as I finished taking my black shirt and orange bandana off.

"It's not _funny._ I hate these . . . I don't like being a girl."

"It's . . . its okay . . ." Komei said, she took off her the top of her kimono and showed me her strap. "Yours aren't even that big, mine are tiny. Not like I want wear this . . . I just don't like my nipples—"

"TMI!" I said.

"Sorry!" she laughed. Then pulled her shirt back on and pulled her Kimono over herself.

Then that's when I saw an elegant orange kimono with a tulip flower design on the chest.

"Oh no!" said Komei. She put her hands to her head. "Why'd they put that one in here?"

"What? It's just a pretty kimono. Is it yours?" I said picking it up and showing to her.

"No . . . it's yours . . . that was supposed to be the Uzumaki's present that my dad helped with. They know you like your orange bandana, since you've had it since you were 5." said Komei. She shook her head.

"Yeah . . . it was a gift from the head caretaker at my home." I said.

Komei nodded. "Yeah . . . sorry, you were supposed to get the gift at your parent's room." she said.

I then grabbed my chest with one hand. "I'm nervous. I don't know what they're going to be like. Even if they're really nice, I just want to go back home to the orphanage. At least it was like I had people surrounding me, and some actually cared about me like a sibling or a best friend. But that's now gone, isn't it?"

"What was Jiraiya talking about . . . something about the Kyuubi? Is that what's wrong?" said

"Yeah . . . I'm . . ." I said, but I couldn't speak up about it yet. But then she allowed me to show her my Kyuubi form. When I turned it on, I grew orange hair all over my body, longer whiskers, and claws along with the other traits I had before. For some reason I still kept my long red hair. It was almost complete, except that the Kurama wasn't in control yet. He's been working like clockwork to expel more and more of his chakra into me over the past few days.

Komei smiled a drawn smile. "You're not. Mommy told me. You're not a monster. People are just afraid. Did I ever tell you who my real mommy is? I didn't even know until 3 months ago." she said.

I came to tears for a second . . . "What?" I said, crying uncontrollably. "Who's your real mother? Why isn't she married to your father?" I assumed the worse.

Komei reassured me, "Yeah, my mommy's an Uzumaki. Head of the Uzumaki household . . ." she said, "I just can't believe it myself. That's why my mommy and daddy are trying to have a son, or at least another daughter. I'm technically not a pure Naito, so I can't even become Empress. But it's cool, since I still have a chance. If not, if I could get over my asthma, I could become a Ninja!"

Komei started to cry . . . "It's really great! If I . . . if I become empress, I might not have to have children . . . my aunt's daughter can do it . . . I . . ." she said, upset beyond believe.

I dropped the old fashioned hanger and knelt down to her. Komei was a year younger than me and I could understand her feelings because I've been lied to . . . Jiraiya told me all about my dad, and I felt that Hiruzen was a lying bastard even though he cared. I told her all this.

"I never knew my mom either, or the love of a real mother. When I met Jiraiya, I felt as though I had a guardian spirit watching over me or even better, a father watching over me." I then told Komei about my mom, saying that she was inside my heart right now, living and breathing, even though she was gone, "And so is your mom, but at least you can still be with her and she can hug you and kiss you and be near you when your sad, upset, and angry. My mom is still alive inside of me, except she can never hug me, or do anything like that. My mom's crying right now since that's so true . . . she may just be a voice inside of my heart, but she's real, and I feel her smothering me. Don't give up on trying being a ninja for your mother. Even if you end up being an Empress and not having any children, it's okay, because you'll be a damn good one." I said.

Komei just stared . . . teary-eyed, but smiling. "Okay. Thanks." said Komei. "We gotta go meet the village elder, so get dressed."

"Oh no, I broke the hanger!" I said, looking at the snapped plastic as I walked over to it.

"It's okay. It's just the hanger that came with one of my other dresses. I can show the dress to you if you'd like." she said, "You'd like that one too."

XXX

I was dressed in my blue skirted kimono with long blue sleeves and an orange tulip vest. I noticed it was for combat, since the skirt was extendable and slit at the bottom and the sleeves stayed near my wrists. It fit perfectly, too. They must have known I was exactly Komei's size only a little bigger since I was a shrimpy seven years old. I hope when out grew it I would get another one just like it.

"Tell your dad thanks for telling them my size." I said, smiling.

"You're kind of skinny for a 7 year old, but you got a fat face. You're like a tomato." Komei said. I heard my mom rage inside of my mind.

"I'm a lot scarier than a tomato . . ." I said, tensing up and snarling.

"Sorry." she said, frowning. I still glared, "Okay, okay! Touchy . . ."

"It's okay." I said, smiling irritably.

I wanted to pound her . . .

We down and out the hall and walked down the stairs, looking to the little hut in the corner of the backyard.

"Hey!" we said, looking the smoke rings coming from the chimney. We went through the gates, smelling the smell of cookies as we came up to the front door. I then said, "Is she baking?"

"She bakes spirit cookies. It's something she invented . . . she gives them to all the Uzumaki children, but not the Naito children for some strange reason. First come a fistful served, I'll say." said Komei, smiling at me.

"You're a fatty," I then asked her, smiling weakly back, "You're allowed to have them?"

"Who do you think told me about my mom anyway? She is my great grandma Uzumaki after all."

"No . . . no way!" I said. "How did I never know about her?" I looked exasperated.

"Well, technically she wasn't invited to live in the palace till 3 months ago, but she always came by to hand out cookies to the children." said Komei, still smiling, "Their bitter to anyone but an Uzumaki they say. One my cousins tried one, or at least he says so, and hated it . . . it made him feel sick for days and the taste didn't leave his mouth even to this day."

"Are you going to come in, or not!?" said the old voice from inside the cottage, laughing like a witch.

"Um . . ." I said.

"Don't worry. It's okay."

She opened the door to a hunched lady with elegant white hair and a kind smile. "Hello, children! And who's this?"

"Um . . . my name is Naruto." I said looking to the woman with the kindest smile I could possibly give.

"No . . . I don't think so, child." she said. "I won't say anything more about that though. You will get to come here—more often or not—to let me explain how I now that."

It couldn't be . . . the old woman didn't even look at my face, and she just knew . . .

_Finally, finally I can—why is she laughing?_ said my mom inside my head.

"_What are you talking about?" _I thought. _"She is laughing. But . . ."_ I thought again as I just noticed.

"Tell her to calm herself. Then let me speak to the other person inside of you." said the old woman.

She whispered to herself loudly,_ You have changed . . . oh great one . . ._

I thought I could hear the Kurama's voice for a second, but then it faded.

"Yes, he has changed . . . much more than the seductive woman that he was before." said the old woman. "My name is Miko Uzumaki, daughter of Mito Uzumaki. But I am much more . . . I am a beast whisperer . . . I speak to animals and demotic creatures alike. I'm also quite good with Genjutsu. Don't worry about it though, just keep looking, please? Miko means shaman, but it's a word, not a name. That's why I renamed myself. Uzumaki men are usually good with the physical side of nature. Women of the clan, like me, and possibly even you now, are very good with the mental aspects. But your affinity is not natural, is it? Did your mother ever tell you that she had no affinity? It's not your mother that had a natural ability, but your father. It was quite strange . . . they were almost fated to be with each other because of their peculiarity. But not even this is true, since you are from a different world."

"How do you know? What about—" I said, wanting to look to Komei but not doing what my body told me to do.

"She is asleep. I try to talk to and explain to someone who each individual separately, except for when I am speaking to all." said Miko. I calmed . . . Komei couldn't hear a word . . . "But she will know everything . . . I am calming her down for you right now."

She smiled, and I wanted to speak, but I couldn't because she was speaking. "Ah, yes, but even this is untrue now, since I am speaking to all three of you. Kushina, my how you have grown . . . and your daughter is healthy! Kurama, handsome devil . . . you are truly trying to steal a human body again, aren't you. That's how you have changed . . . all three of you. All three of you are one." Miko paused, and gave a kinder, more amused laugh. "Alright . . . well, you understand a little more, so let me tell you the story."

It's like information flooded into my mind . . . there were memories of a man, who married a demon . . . a very pretty one.

"What do you make of that?" she said.

Somehow I just knew what to say. "Indra's son. His first son . . . I'm directly descended from him. Then . . . Asura's first granddaughter . . . I'm descended from her."

"But who are you also descended from?"

"The Kyuubi?"

She nodded.

_**Yes, brat, it is true . . . I was a woman at one time . . .**_

"But how, Obaa-chan?" I said.

"That I cannot say just yet. You will come to me when I have the answer." she said, whispering excitedly and laughing even more femininely. "Come close . . ."

She put my hand on my belly when I came close. I tensed, and gritted my teeth . . . even though it was a good feeling, I couldn't stand it. "There . . . the Kurama is fulfilled. I'm sorry . . . but you have lost your real body in order to gain the power to fulfill the prophecy."

She laughed the kindest laugh of them all. I turned my head, and then saw it. There was a woman, sitting on the bed of the cottage, shivering like she was super cold and Obaa-chan and Komei-hime were comforting her. Soon, I figured it out. It looked like they moved to her before I came out of the genjutsu trance.

"It's okay, ma'am . . . what's your name?" said Komei.

She stuttered a bunch of K's.

I instantly said, "Mom?!" and she instantly tried to cover herself more with the blanket. Then she snapped out of a trance. She looked like she had just seen Buddha, Kami, or a little of both and she seemed really happy to see me . . .

"Sweetheart . . ." she dropped the blanket and ran towards me, with her naked body hugging me with my nose sticking in her bellybutton.

XXX

"_Do you think it's safe to go back now, like she said? Jiraiya is going to come for me there in 2 years . . ."_

"_No, I've taught you well, Naruto-chan. You're ready to go back and live with me in our new home._

"_I know I sent that messenger hawk but the first thing that's going to happen when he read it is he's going to freak out."_

"_No, he knows. He just doesn't know the time when it is appropriate to leave. He'll come join us soon, okay?"_

"Aright mom." I said, smiling at my mom Kushina. It would be a great new life . . .

XXX

That's the end of the prologue. Well, that's was an awesome ride, wasn't it?

Alright! So long, and I'll see ya next chapter!


End file.
